ZoroChan?
by MuffinMan9223
Summary: After battling a bounty hunter with a bizarre devil fruit power, Zoro is transformed into a woman. Rated T for mild languate and suggestive stuff just like in the show. R/R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. If I did then I why would I be writing a fan fiction?I don't even claim the power since I googled it and somebody has already used the fruit name before.

* * *

"Dammit!" Zoro shouted as he walked through the dense forest. "Stupid crew had to go and move the ship again." He grumbled. How was he supposed to be back in time for dinner if the Sunny wasn't in the same place. He could swear that they do this to him every time he had scouting duty.

Earlier that day…

"Zoro, go check out the island and see if there is anybody here." The orange headed navigator ordered.

"Oi, why do I have to do it?" Zoro answered defiantly and crossed his arms.

"Because…" Nami started but was interrupted by Sanji. "Because Nami says so you Shitty Cyclops Marimo!" Zoro drew his sword and glared at Sanji. "What did you just say Stupid Love Cook." The swordsman yelled back at the skinny blonde man.

"If you could get the moss out of your ears you could hear better, Idiot." He replied and with that the two were charged at each other ready to battle when Nami stepped in and punched them both on the top of the heads, knocking them to the deck. "Will you two cut that out!" She raged then took a deep breath. "Zoro you will do it because if you don't then I will raise your debt."

"Witch." Zoro mumbled as he sat up and rubbed the top of his head where she had hit him.

"Luffy can't go because if he runs into anybody he will probably screw something up and piss them off. Nami stated. "And we need Sanji here to cook dinner for us."

"_What about the others?"_ Zoro thought but decided not to say it as it was obvious she wouldn't change her mind.

"Fine I'll go." Zoro walked to the edge of the ship and jumped off onto the island.

As he was walking he could hear Nami shouting to him. "Make sure and get back in time for dinner!" Sanji added, "Yeah Marimo, and don't get lost!" Upon hearing Sanji's comment Zoro tensed "Tch" but then he just shook his head and kept walking without turning back.

The island seemed to be deserted, apart from some small wildlife and some birds the place seemed empty. "Where the hell is the ship" Zoro muttered as he looked around.

Their little joke were starting to annoy him now. Just then Zoro turned to see a stone shaped like a dagger flying at him. He drew his swords and parried it, knocking the rock dagger to the side.

"Pirate Hunter Roanoa Zoro" A voice spoke as a shadowy figure showed itself in the trees, holding a piece of parchment.

"Who wants to know?"Zoro replied turned to see the assailant that has just issued his own death warrant. Then eyeing the paper he gathered that this attacker was a bounty hunter. "So I guess this island isn't completely empty then is it?"

The Figure jumpted down from the tall tree and landed on the ground, looking up to reveal thier appearance more. It was a man, moderately muscular build wearing a black tank top and white pants. He had green eyes and hair with blonde on the left side and black on the other. On his face was a moustache that had the opposite color pattern and a black tuft beard.

"A circus freak is here to take my head?" Zoro chuckled. "I'll give you a chance to leave before I slash you to pieces." He offered.

The man smirked at the swordsman's threat, "I am Mixer, the Switch Hunter. With the powers from my devil fruit the Suicchi Suicchi No Mi I can switch the properties of anything I touch and make it what I want." He introduced.

"So? I don't think I ever asked." Zoro stated coldly at the man. "Your name sounds like a lame superhero story that Usopp tells."

"You will see just how lame I can be!" The man said and picked up a stick, transforming it into a saber.

Zoro scratched his head at the hunter; did he just tell Zoro that he would prove being lame? A sweat drop fell down behind his head. Then he watched as Mixer charged at him with the sword made from wood and swinging it at the former pirate hunter. Zoro smirked and stepped foreward, dodging the attack and slicing at the wooden sword. But then the wood did not break and a clang was heard. Zoro jumped back and stared at Mixer and his supposedly harmless weapon.

"Ha, you thought I was just some fool who was going to attack you with a toy?"

Mixer laughed and slashed his sword at a nearby tree, chopping it down in one swing.

"I can switch the molecular structure of whatever I want; this stick is as hard at steel."

Zoro glanced over to the tree, seeing it fall to the ground. Then he looked to the base of the tree. The area where the slice had been done was jagged. This man was no doubt a swordsman of great strength, but he lacked discipline. The tree did not fall to his sword, but to the brute force of the swing instead.

The green haired swordsman smirked and went onto the offensive, dashing at him quickly.

Mixer coughed out in agony as his back hit a nearby tree, the right hand of his "prey" gripped around his throat holding him up.

"You are weak, Switch Hunter." Zoro stated. "Your body is strong, but your will and discipline to your swordsmanship is weak. You do not even deserve to hold a sword at your skill.

Zoro let go and Mixer fell to the ground now breathing heavily to recover his lost air.

A feeling of lightheadedness swept over him as he tried to sit up.

"You are not worth killing; it would be an insult to my blade to cut you. Leave."

Mixer glared at the cocky swordsman and got up quickly, reaching his arm out and touching his fingers to his chest. "I told you I can change the molecular structure of anything I want didn't I Master Swordsman?" Mixer said deviously as his fingers started to glow.

"What the hell?" Zoro tried to pull away but he felt strength rapidly leaving his body.

"Let's see how great a swordsman you will be after this!" The hunter shouted as Zoro's body began to glow.

Back on the ship…"What is taking Zoro so long?" Luffy complained as he looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and there was still no sign of him. "Maybe he got eaten by a three eyed Chinchilla Monster! I should have been there to save him; I fought one seven years ago on the island of Treadland." Usopp stated, striking a heroic pose.

"Really!" Chopper said excitedly, stars forming in his eyes as he looked up at their sharpshooter. "Usopp you are so amazing!" He said with the gullibility and innocence of a five year old.

"Oi, that shitty marimo just got lost you idiot." Sanji interrupted Usopp's lying and lit a cigarette. "He can't do one thing right, now we can't have dinner because we have to form a damn search party. Now, who's gonna go and find him."

Nami stood up, "Sanji kun, can you go get Zoro for us." She asked the cook in a "cutesy" voice to bend him to her will.

"Sure thing Nami-Chwan!" Sanji yelled out and jumped off of the boat.

"Brook." Nami called to the skeletal musician of the ship, "Can you accompany Sanji with finding Zoro?"She noted how much those two fought and how they would need somebody to break them up. Brook stood up from his seat and set down his seat, "Certainly but first…can I see your pant…" Nami beat Brook over the head with her fist and floored him before he could finish his famous request.

"Go now!" Nami commanded and the skeleton rose up, jumped off the boat, and ran after Sanji. "Sanji-san, wait for me Yohohoho."

"Suicchi Suicchi Seitenkan" Mixer said as the light engulfed Zoro. Then the green haired swordsman fell back to the ground, unconscious.

Mixer grinned as he looked over the body of his fallen prey. Now he could tie him up and turn Zoro into the navy alive. Living as a prisoner would be a greater insult to the cocky swordsman's pride.

"Oi…Shitty Swordsman!" a voice called out from near the spot where Zoro and Mixer's duel had taken place. "Dammit!" Mixer cursed as he heard the voice of the cook nearby.

He couldn't fight another Straw Hat, after using that last attack on Zoro he wouldn't be able to use his powers again for an hour. Knowing that he wouldn't have time to tie up his bounty and take it with him, he retreated into the woods quietly.

"Zooorrroooo!" Brook shouted as he walked through the woods with Sanji, then they stopped when they came upon the unconscious body of a young woman.

"Zoro…Chan?" Brook asked hesitantly.

* * *

So how did I do? Comments are most appreciated, even if they are anonymous ones.

Although it is probably obvious from the context clues left in the story what the Japanese words mean I will explain their definitions here for anybody that didn't pick it up.

Suicchi- Switch

Seitenkan- Sex Change

Oi- Hey


End file.
